


And I Hold My Favorite Thing (I Hold the Love that You Bring)

by wesawbears



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: David and Patrick talk after Patrick's open mic performance. David contemplates alcohol, Patrick's nose and how much he likes Patrick. Sappy fluff all around.--David raises an eyebrow. “A while? So, how long have you been sleeping on the open mic night idea for, exactly?”“Well, I workshop all my ideas with Alexis and Stevie at least three weeks before bringing them up to you.” He takes another smug swig.“What a shockingly blase’ admission of betrayal.”“Thank you, blase’ is what I aim for.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	And I Hold My Favorite Thing (I Hold the Love that You Bring)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rachel Platten's "Better Place", which is such a David/Patrick song.

David hates beer.

That shouldn’t be his first thought, watching Patrick take a long drink from his bottle. He should be thinking about Patrick’s hands and how they wrap around the bottle, warm hands that feel nice on his waist or cupping his face. He should be thinking about the calluses on his fingers, that he assumed were from some kind of manual labor, but turned out to be from guitar strings. Another soft piece of Patrick locking into place in David’s mind.

Along with the fact that he likes beer. Which David knew. Doesn’t mean he’ll ever get used to the fact that he’s dating a beer drinker. Shaking his head, he takes a sip of his wine.

When Patrick chuckles, he looks up. “What?” He smiles despite himself, despite the fact that Patrick is obviously making fun of him.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering if you actually like wine.”

“What-what do you mean? I love wine.” He takes another drink, proving a point, even if he’s not exactly sure what that point is.

Patrick’s mouth twitches up and David lets a wine-induced giggle bubble up. “What?”

“Nothing!” he chuckles, “You just...make a face whenever you take a drink.”

David raises an eyebrow. “What face?”

“Like...you suck your teeth a little. It’s cute.”

David closes his mouth. It’s not the first time that face has been pointed out to him. Usually a lot less delicately, so at least Patrick has the grace to not tell him outright that it’s unattractive. After another careful sip, where he resolutely keeps his lips together, he speaks up. “It’s not that I don’t like wine. It’s just that the wine in this town is unpalatable.”

Patrick smiles again in that upside down way of his. “Uh huh. Well, that’s funny, David, because this is the wine we sell to our customers.”

“This was the best of the worst.”

“Ah,” he says, looking at David in that way that shows he sees right through him. He doesn’t poke more, taking another sip of his beer, which somehow riles David up more.

“Well, excuse me for not trusting your taste when you’re a beer drinker.” He says it with the same intonation he uses for things like cotton-poly blend fabrics, non-monochrome color palettes, and his current closet situation.

“Mmm,” Patrick says, running his hands over his bottle.

David’s eyes track the movements, weighting the pros and cons of taking it out of his hands and laying Patrick down on the blanket he’s laid out on the floor of the stock room. He manages to suppress that instinct and changes the subject.

“So you play the guitar.”

“I do. Is that also cringey, like drinking beer?” His eyes flick up to David’s, the only tell that he’s nervous the small twitch of his thumb across the bottle.

“Mmm, it would be, but...you play well. So it can be forgiven.”

Patrick’s cheeks go a little pink at that, though David allows him the dignity of pretending it’s the alcohol. “Thank you.”

“When did you learn?”

“I was...13, I think?”

“And you...arranged that version of the song?”

“I did.”

“When did you have time to do that?”

“Oh. I’ve been working on it for a while.”

David raises an eyebrow. “A while? So, how long have you been sleeping on the open mic night idea for, exactly?”

“Well, I workshop all my ideas with Alexis and Stevie at least three weeks before bringing them up to you.” He takes another smug swig.

“What a shockingly blase’ admission of betrayal.”

“Thank you, blase’ is what I aim for.”

David can’t help the way his lips curl up and he turns his head away so Patrick can’t have the satisfaction of seeing how besotted he must look. He sees Patrick chuckle into his drink nonetheless and his face must give him away because Patrick grins the way he always does when he sees David do something embarrassing.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just...scrunched your nose up.”

“I don’t...scrunch my nose.”

“Mmm...if you say so, David.”

“I stand by what I said. You are insufferably full of yourself.”

“Maybe it’s the beer.”

David rolls his eyes, settling back with a huff. Patrick was impossible. Unflappable and impossible and David like him so, so much.

“David?”

“Hmm?”

“Your nose is very cute when you scrunch it.”

“Thank you, my parents paid a lot of money for this nose.”

“Ah, so that explains the rest of your face.”

He looks so solemn as he says that with anyone else David would fall down a spiral of self-hatred, but with Patrick he knows, deep down somewhere, that Patrick would never hurt him on purpose. It’s a scary thought, but he’s too tired and too tipsy and too in...like to question it.

“What’s your excuse?”

“For what?”

“Your face.”

Patrick smirks. “See, I know you’re lying because I have it on good authority that I have a button nose. Like a rabbit.”

“And whose authority would that be?”

“Your sister’s.”

David snorts. “Of course she said that to you.”

“Hey, I happened to be very flattered. No one had ever commented on the shape of my nose before. I didn’t even know that noses were a facial feature I needed to be worried about.”

“You don’t need to worry about your nose.”

“You don’t either.” Patrick leaned forward and kissed the bridge of David’s nose lightly. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

He could fight. He could roll his eyes and say something self-deprecating, but somehow charming, and deflect from the nice things Patrick is saying because of the way they make him feel like he’s being flipped inside out. But Patrick just looks so earnest saying them, like it’s the easiest thing in the world, so he allows it. After all, it’s just the two of them.

“If you say so.” He leans and kisses Patrick the way he’s wanted to since he stepped off that stage, after baring his heart to David and the town. If Patrick can be brave enough to do that, then David can be a little brave too.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr @wesawbears


End file.
